


Major Arcana

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is feeling vulnerable, Boys In Love, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, M/M, Tarot, Worries and Anxieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus has put off his Divination homework the whole week. He's feeling tired, annoyed and a bit vulnerable.Lets hope that the future he discovers is as wonderful as he deserves.





	Major Arcana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlyMilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyMilly/gifts).



> CurlyMilly: thank you all the beautiful, supportive comments. I appreciate each and every one. 
> 
> This is my Valentines Day story. While it doesn't have any hearts, chocolates or flowers in it, there are some cards. Just not the ones you'd normally receive today.

Albus Severus trudged from the Quidditch pitch in the most foul of moods. 

Every part of his body ached; he was soaked to his very core and he could feel the tell-tail flickering around the edge of his vision which always foretold a migraine. Their Captain has been livid at their sloppy throwing, their lack of cohesion, and she’d kept them for an extra hour of practice to prove it. Al was beyond tired, and as always, he felt the associated irritability and impatience.

The wisest course of action would, of course, be a dose of Pepper-Up Potion and an early night. Albus, however, knew he was far from wise. 

This was exemplified by the homework he’d singularity failed to complete during the entire week since it had been set. _Ugh, why couldn’t he get himself organised?_ Albus thought, annoyed, as he stood, waiting for his shower to heat a little. _He was lucky Scorpius was his boyfriend; his notes, lists and timetables had got him some better OWL grades than he’d ever thought possible._

Not that Scor could help him with this piece of homework. Albus had ostensibly chosen Divination at NEWT level because the rigours of Arithmancy were just too much. 

But if he were being truly honest with himself, he’d actually always enjoyed the subject. Not that Albus would ever admit that to another person; it might get back to James and he could just imagine the teasing. But Divination was a chance to quieten his mind; it helped him to relax and get in touch with his magic in a way that no other subject did. Lily had called Divination _meditative_ , and Albus supposed she was right.

Albus had been avoiding this homework, though. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to divine his immediate future. 

Their teacher, Professor Patil, had set them the task of reading their Tarot to divine what their future might be like once they left Hogwarts that Summer, and therein lay his worries. _Scorpius will absolutely fly when he leaves school,_ Albus decided as he spell-dried his hair. _Funny, intelligent, and so, so kind, Scor would just slot into his true place in the world when he began his Healer training._

Scorpius already been offered a prestigious unconditional place at the Magical La Fey College at Cambridge University. 

Soon the rest of the world would know how wonderful Scor was. His boyfriend had a bright glittering future, filled with bright glittering people to populate it. As he buttoned his shirt, Albus frowned a little. _Our little schoolboy romance will soon lose all its shine,_ he concluded. _He’ll meet somebody who’ll challenge him. Not a short freckly kid, with uncontrollable hair and an even worse temper._

He sighed, trying to dislodge these negative thoughts from his head. Albus knew his boyfriend loved him, but sometimes he struggled with loving himself. His head was pounding, and he felt a little sick. He’d skipped dinner for more time on his broom, and light-headedness was adding to his low mood. 

_Better get these bloody cards read, and see just how bad the future was going to be._

Albus slung his robe on the back of a chair in the Common Room, and decided on a Three-card Spread. 

Slumping down in a chair, he fished his cards out from the bottom of his bag. As he dusted the fluff off them, Albus focussed on emptying his mind of everything bar a vision of Scorpius as he’d looked earlier, his tie askew and his smile broad. 

Whispering the incantation to himself _(open my vision, clear my sight; bring my answer into the light)_ he carefully placed down three cards in a row on the table, and give them the smallest tap of his wand.

##### The Magician

Well, that wasn’t much of a surprise. 

Albus checked his textbook to see what the card meant. _The beginning of an important new life cycle. Tap into one’s full potential rather than holding back. This card shows talents, capabilities and opportunities._ Albus could certainly live with that card. He wondered what he might do with his future; perhaps he would talk to McGonagall about that wand-making apprenticeship he’d been too nervous to apply for. It couldn’t hurt.

##### The Lovers

 _A card representing relationships and choices,_ Albus discovered.

 _A decision needs to be made about a relationship, for the diviner to be happy and satisfied. The ramifications of the choice will be long lasting and shouldn't be made lightly._ Well, it was obvious what that card was telling him. Scorpius had mentioned their getting a flat two or three times in passing but Albus hadn’t been sure. The problem was, he didn’t want to stop Scor living at the University. Al didn’t want his boyfriend to have regrets, to feel he’d missed out on something important. But maybe they could have the conversation. After all, they’d already lived together for six years.

##### The Sun

Albus smiled. _No matter where you go,_ he read, _the positive and radiant energy of the Sun will follow you, and bring you happiness and joy._

 _This beautiful warm energy will get you through the tough times. With the Sun, you will always feel happy and content._ You didn’t have to be a wizard to understand the meaning of that card. The picture on his card was a blazing pale yellow sun, uncannily similar in colour to his boyfriend’s hair, and its smile radiated love and care to all of the world. The card was telling Albus that Scorpius was _his_ ; that whilst he might still shine on everyone around him, their love would remain constant and true. 

Albus tucked the cards into the back of his notebook and stood. 

His headache had lifted, and the shower must have done the trick for his muscles no longer ached. He was still hungry, but he suddenly recalled half a packet of Cauldron Cakes that he’d stuffed under in his trunk for just such an emergency. A wave of contentment rolled though his body, and he stretched, feeling suddenly quite satisfied with his place in the world. 

Their dormitory was quiet, and as he entered Albus could feel Scorpius’ presence; hear his quiet breathing. He could tell that his boyfriend was sleeping, so he put on his nightshirt as quietly as he could, using only a _Lumos_ to light his way. 

Asleep, his boyfriend looked younger. The lines that came with constantly squinting at tiny text in dusty old books were erased, and his face was serene and peaceful. A tiny, affectionate smile quirked the corner of Scor’s lips. He lay in the centre of the bed, half twisted in the bedsheets, his legs bent at awkward angles. 

Unable to resist, Albus leaned over his boyfriends sleeping form, and pressed a tiny kiss to the side of his mouth. A breathy sound of contentment escaped Scorpius’ throat at this, and he rolled over onto his side, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

And his smile, when his eyes focussed on Albus, were as warm and bright as the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A Three-Card Spread is a traditional Tarot reading, used typically when you have a specific problem you'd like an answer to. Albus obviously got some great cards in this story, which he clearly deserved. All the definitions that he reads in his text book are accurate depictions of each cards meaning. 
> 
> Have a lovely day today, and thank you for reading this story. xxx


End file.
